


王财囚爱

by Narimode



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimode/pseuds/Narimode
Summary: By黎各小天使





	王财囚爱

ONE.  
灵基转换完了吗……？  
这次等待玛修呼唤的时间比以往都要长，藤丸立香闭着眼睛，眉头微微皱起。  
不对劲，太不对劲了。  
她努力想要睁开眼搞清到底发生了什么，然而身体在一上一下的颠簸着，这位察觉到不对的迦勒底的年轻御主，拼尽了全力也只将眼帘掀开些许。  
尽管如此，她也看见了一片绝妙的风景。  
富有生机的碧绿树木拔地而起，斜阳的余晖透过林间的缝隙倾洒在地面上，而她之所以如大海里的一叶扁舟一样上下沉浮的原因——  
藤丸立香终于从灵基转换的后遗症中脱离了出来，她的视线逐渐清晰。  
“哎……？！”  
迦勒底的御主，原本以为自己经历过六个特异点已经能遇事冷静处理的藤丸立香，灵基转换完毕时，一脸懵逼的发现自己正以一种脸部朝下的姿势趴在一头狮子的背上。

TWO.  
吉尔伽美什有点不耐烦了。  
虽说和挚友聊天可以不在意这段等待的时光，但让他焦躁的是——  
他那头不听话的宠物狮子哟，乱跑可是要受到惩罚的。  
想及此，他哼哼的笑了一声。终于在太阳要落山之际，看见了向他欢快的奔过来的宠物……以及背后背着的喊着慢点慢点的穿着奇怪的女人……？  
吉尔伽美什，这位著名的暴君眯了眯眼，不屑从他的眼眸里明显的透露给藤丸立香，她不由得打了个寒颤。  
“哈啊？所以这就是你这次打猎带给本王的东西？”  
与温柔从狮子背上接下女孩子的恩奇都不同，他可不是什么对女性抱有尊重与温柔对待的人，所以吉尔伽美什  
非常不满于此次他的宠物狩猎的结果，他咄咄逼人的向狮子质问了几句，而与以往只会呜呜呜叫的不同，这次这只畜生倒是还在拼命摇头，像是表达不要丢下这个来历不明的女人一样。  
吉尔伽美什这会倒是提起了点兴趣。  
他转过头去，猩红色的眼用居高临下的状态紧盯着藤丸立香。  
而迦勒底的御主也忽然懂了，这是一次不能退缩的考验。  
夜幕降临，篝火被燃了起来，在那一瞬间，吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑。  
“呼哈哈哈哈哈！！！有趣！有趣！真是太愉悦了！虽说是眼睛里怀着恐惧的女人啊，但竟有勇气与本王对视这么长时间，可以勉强承认还算是个好猎物！”  
这位还处于鼎盛时期的王连跨几步迈到藤丸立香的面前，单手便将年轻御主给拎了起来。  
“那么……”男人的声音低哑而又调笑的说道:“告诉本王，你这个杂种叫什么名字？”  
在恩奇都举起的火把的光亮之下，藤丸立香顾不及想清她为什么突然懂了原本根本就听不懂的语言，男人猩红色的双眸紧紧的盯着她，她甚至只能乖乖地回答道 ——  
“藤丸立香。”  
“哼……”男人试着读了一下这个名字，他低低的念了几遍还是觉得拗口，便皱着眉头将立香丢下，对恩奇都关于不该这么对待女孩子的呀吉尔的斥责不予关心。  
“不仅穿着奇怪名字也很奇怪的杂种本不该有此待遇的，哼哼，看在本王难得有兴趣的份上，姑且赏你这份荣誉。”  
男人一把将她抛到狮子背上，在夜空之下，藤丸立香听见眼前的男人嚣张又自信的笑道。  
“本王名为吉尔伽美什！杂种你作为奴隶，可要好好记住你未来王的名字！”

THREE  
和迦勒底失去联系的第多少天呢，藤丸立香已经记不住了。  
自从那天被吉尔加美什带回王宫后，她就成了他和恩奇都的专属侍女，被强迫的记下了他们的爱好，虽说恩奇都表示这种事情其实无所谓的，然而那位王却哼哼一声否决了。  
“本王的王宫从不养废物，她若要留在这必须有所用处。还是说—— ”吉尔伽美什拉长了声调。“你想被扔出去自生自灭？事先说好，本王可不会那么好心，大概也就把你扔到个荒郊野岭吧。”  
恶趣味！绝对的恶趣味！ 立香咬牙切齿的想到，但是迫于现状，她非常怂的服从了。 而服从的结果就是……她清楚的认识到伺候那位王的方法比以前更丰富更熟练了。  
尽管这不算是什么让人骄傲的认识……  
立香叹了口气。 她依旧日复一日的重复着无聊的侍候，大概是因为年轻的御主的装扮与思维都隐隐约约透露着不同，年轻的王对此十分感兴趣，于是来调笑立香就成为了经常的事。  
就比如现在。 藤丸立香被摁在地上，那头狮子舔着她的脖颈，她不适应的扭头表示抗拒，其实也并不明白为什么吉尔伽美什养的狮子会对她如此感兴趣。 那位罪魁祸首，狮子的主人，正在一边喝她泡的茶，一边用猩红色的双眼饶有兴趣的看着这一切，直到觉得够了才挥挥手示意狮子让开，没想到的是，这次少女倒是撇过了头，哼了一声表示生气。  
“哈哈哈，有趣，立香啊，你知道你这是在和谁闹脾气吗？”  
吉尔伽美什问道，而藤丸立香歪了歪头，盯着他看了好些许，才慢吞吞的说道。  
“我本以为王应该懂得玩笑应该有个数……可是真是对不起，刚刚那个超出了我能忍受的范围。”  
吉尔伽美什并未表示不耐烦，他因为挖掘出了立香另一面——所以有点兴趣时，轻微的不敬也是可以允许的。  
“哦？你把你自己当什么了立香，说说看，本王为什么要对你刮目相看因而特别对待你呢？”  
“ 本王所承认的朋友唯有一人，而你也并非我的妻妾。那么，想太多可是大不敬啊立香？ ”  
“好歹也算个特别的侍女吧……”立香气闷的回应道。  
“ 哈哈哈哈哈，这样吗？真是愉悦，对自己的认识还算正确。那本王只能说勉强算个合格的侍女吧。”  
吉尔伽美什将金色的杯子放下，他又恢复到了那种虽然嘴上挂着一抹笑但其实非常像面无表情的状态。  
“那么侍女就要有侍女的样子，像现在，过来服侍本王吧？ ”

FOUR  
吉尔伽美什和恩奇都已经有很长时间没回来了。  
藤丸立香已经睡了好几个觉，毕竟是没有吉尔伽美什的吩咐，所以她悠闲的很。  
她趴在床上翻了个身，眼睛盯着枕头复杂的花纹，迦勒底的年轻御主心里想着事——她有点担忧。  
由于伊什塔尔的愤怒而降下来的怪物，纵使吉尔伽美什平常对她态度再不好——不得不说，这种时候藤丸立香是衷心的祝愿他和那位很温柔她也很喜欢的恩奇都获得胜利的。  
不管是为了这个国家还是百姓，那怪物天之公牛必须被打倒。 身旁蓝色的光屏渐起，在黑夜中闪烁着别样的光芒，想着事的藤丸立香从沉思中惊起，惊诧的将视线迅速的看去，看见了迦勒底熟悉的联系方式。  
有那么一瞬间，她脸上的表情一片空白，各种情绪混杂在一起。  
“喂——！立香！”奥兹曼威亚斯急切而又慌张的声音回响在房间里。  
“余问你！你没在这次该死的灵基转换里出什么事吧？！”  
“……没有。”少女带着些许哭腔的声音传来，他本应该是为此十分紧张的，但是即使是在这种情况下，懂人心的法老王也没忘了分析少女的情绪。  
是轻松而又欣喜的——  
他呼了口气，然后低低的笑了起来。  
“是在和余明目张胆的撒娇吗立香？这可真是难得，那就允许好了。”  
“来吧，余的怀抱可是在为你敞开哦？”  
藤丸立香看见奥兹曼威亚斯笑弯了眼，微微透露出来的金黄色的眸子盯着屏幕一眨也不眨，灵基转换的程序已经准备好。  
“余可是好久没有抱抱你了，所以……赶紧回来吧？”

FIVE  
又是召唤的时间，藤丸立香心不在焉的投下圣晶石。  
她没想过这次要抽什么好从者，目前迦勒底的战斗力已经还算充足，更主要的是，这次召唤的时间恰巧赶在了她要和奥兹曼威亚斯去约会之前，所以她现在是能快就快。  
说起来……她发着呆，上次灵基转换的机会非常难得，尽管她有点担心吉尔伽美什和恩奇都，但还是传送了回来。  
漫天的彩色球飞起，藤丸立香不由得目瞪口呆了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！居然胆敢召唤本王！你的好运也就到此为止了，杂种！ ”  
被召唤出来的金色的英灵低下头来与御主相视，四目相对的一瞬间，两人忽然沉默了起来。  
“呃……王？”立香小心翼翼的打破了沉默。  
吉尔伽美什没理藤丸立香，他脑袋里被灌输了现世的知识，所以现在他在努力整理着，好半响后，他才再度将视线紧紧的盯住了立香。  
“哼，真是大胆的侍女啊，敢不经过本王同意就逃跑？”  
“呜……”藤丸立香心虚的低下了头，奥兹曼威亚斯的声音此刻就如救命稻草般的传了过来。  
“立香？还没召唤好吗？余可是等的够久了啊。”  
“来了来了！”她一边大声回应道一边向吉尔伽美什鞠了个大躬。  
“很抱歉……但是现在我要去约会了，王也是会允许的吧？”她抬起头来，双手合十做出可怜的样子看着吉尔伽美什，王的脸色晦暗不明，立香用余光瞟着都觉得心惊胆颤。“作为歉礼，等我回来之后，王惩罚我什么都好？”  
反正这位懒人撑死就是端茶洗衣做饭什么的吧……  
像这样的侍奉，她又不是没做过。  
立香于是放心的出了门，在门关上之前，她对吉尔伽美什挥了挥手。 这位古老的英雄王眼里闪现出惧人的风暴。 藤丸立香回来时已经很晚了，她打了个哈欠与奥兹曼威亚斯分了别。  
而临走之前也自然得到了晚安吻一枚。  
她捂着嘴好心情的往房间走去，然后毫无防备的进了门，直到这时她才察觉到不对。 后颈的地方被人用手刀劈下，她闭了眼之前，听见很熟悉的声音——  
“本王想好了，这就是给你的惩罚。”

SIX  
藤丸立香是在一种极致的愉悦中醒来的，她张着眼睛看着天花板，一动也不动。  
她在想什么呢，吉尔伽美什不知道，他也不想知道。  
他将少女单手拎起转了个圈，以后入的姿势插的更深，与此同时他的手指在少女的嘴唇上无规律的随意滑动着，然后无比强硬的拨开少女柔软的唇瓣插了进去，挑动少女的舌头。  
这时，藤丸立香才用含糊不清的口齿问:“您到底想干什么呢，王？”  
“自然是与你一起享受人间至乐，哈，立香啊，和那个愚蠢的男人待久了，连自己正在被做什么都不知道了吗？”  
她叹了口气:“请不要这么说。”  
后穴正在被狠狠地侵犯着，这位迦勒底的年轻的御主艰难地将头偏转了一些角度，从余光斜瞄着这位她曾经一度非常熟悉他每个喜好的暴君。  
吉尔伽美什抖动的幅度更快了些，他将双手放在藤丸立香的腰侧，而立香不得不在疯狂的撞击中抓住床沿才能勉强支撑住自己。  
高傲的暴君难得在经历的数场性事中第一次弯下了腰，他贴近立香的耳朵，边咬着立香的耳朵边低低的笑了起来。  
隐隐约约中，立香艰难地维持着盯着那位王的头被扳正。  
王之财宝的光芒依旧耀眼的令人心惊，立香下意识的闭上了眼。那插在她口中挑弄的手指带着她的唾液离开，伸手将从王财里透出的半截药瓶拿出，银丝缠绵的悬挂在立香的唇与金黄色的光晕之间，然后立香感觉到那只手又回到了她的唇上。  
液体从药瓶里流出，温柔又不失强硬的被灌进了嘴里，同一时间，那位英雄王终于达到了高潮，在立香体内射了出来。  
她想叫，想呻吟，然而液体争先恐后的涌入嗓子，于是她只能不停地咳嗽。  
太难受了，她的眼角已经渗出泪珠，出乎她意料的是，吉尔伽美什轻柔的舔掉了它。  
“虽说是如此卑贱的，竟敢背叛王的不乖的侍女哟，但是也是没办法，谁叫你得到了王的宠爱呢。”  
意识像是被遏制住思维，她的头脑一片迷糊，在无尽的黑暗涌来之前，立香最后听见英雄王很是愉悦的笑了起来。  
“那就永远当本王的收藏吧。”  
他如是说道。  
柔软的子宫壁依旧在被喷薄而出的白色液体撞击着，在这人间至高无上的欢愉之中。  
藤丸立香终于闭上了眼。  
＞＞＞  
在她跑了之后，失去挚友的吉尔伽美什就不止一次的有过这种想法，是什么呢？  
他端着酒杯微抿了口，视线慢悠悠的随意瞥着——  
藤丸立香以前是吉尔伽美什的侍女，那么以后自然也是，永远都会是。  
他迟早会抓住逃跑的她的，到时候他要让她知道忤逆王的下场。  
现在——吉尔伽美什好心情的想着。  
她再也不会逃跑了。

「END」


End file.
